


Vlad Hires Ghostwriter

by AnimationAdventures



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghostwriter is Doing a Job, Headcanon, Vlad is a Sore Loser, but its actually kinda sad, i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationAdventures/pseuds/AnimationAdventures
Summary: Vlad gets into a mood whenever Danny thwarts his plans to make him his son. What does he do to cope? He makes Ghostwriter write stories.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Vlad Hires Ghostwriter

Vlad Hires Ghostwriter

Ghostwriter barely looked up from his circle of computers as he reached for his coffee mug. “Another commission, Plasmius?” He took a swig to punctuate his question.

“You literally have no other useful services to me. Why else would I come to your territory?” Vlad had that same scowl he did every time he came in here- the scowl of being defeated by a kid that is a third of his age.

“Hm.” Another sip of coffee entered Ghostwriter’s mouth. “You have the outline and notes?”

Vlad dug into the bag on his shoulder and brought out a small stack of pages, slapping them on a nearby table. Ghostwriter stopped typing to look at the top page, the outline he was supposed to follow.

“Your usual rate?” Vlad asked.

Ghostwriter fingered through the pages, nodding to himself. “I’d say so.”

Again, Vlad dug into his bag and pulled out the other ghost’s requested fee.

“I’ll send the finished product with Skulker,” Ghostwriter said, taking the payment and setting it aside with the notes.

“Good. Have it done within a reasonable time frame,” Vlad demanded, flying out of Ghostwriter’s library to head back to his personal portal.

After Vlad left, Ghostwriter looked more thoroughly at the outline he had been given.

Just as he thought, it was another one of Vlad’s ‘change the ending so I win over Daniel’ stories. Ever since Vlad had learned exactly how Ghostwriter’s powers worked, he had been commissioning him to rewrite his failed schemes so that he won instead of Phantom. While his powers were not reality-altering, they still allowed the primary target to experience his stories like they really happened. Vlad wanted a taste of victory so badly; he did not care if it was a fantasy.

This commission he was assigned would be number twenty.

Well, a commission was still a commission.

Cracking his ghostly knuckles, he saved the personal project he had been working on and opened a new document.

The End


End file.
